<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defenders of the Universe by DirtApple0930</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885047">Defenders of the Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtApple0930/pseuds/DirtApple0930'>DirtApple0930</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villaromán Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Added a Character In, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lance is the Blue Lion, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivals, Sentient Voltron Lions, Voltron Writers did us dirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtApple0930/pseuds/DirtApple0930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Villaromán worked at the Galaxy Garrison as a teacher, though he rarely left the ground anymore. Of course, he had heard about the disastrous Kerberos mission, though he didn't get to hear what exactly happened. He had sort of known the members. However, he didn't question the Garrison higher-ups. That was, until, Takashi Shirogane fell from the sky. He knew he shouldn't have poked his nose into the business, but he had found three cadets on the roof that would've snuck away if he had just taken them back to their rooms. If anything, he was just being a good teacher! Now, he's fighting a multi-galactic empire with the help of four teens and a very tired Shiro, along with an alien princess and her advisor. <br/>What will happen to Leo and his companions? Will they make it out of this war alive? Will things turn out the way everyone wants? Who knows?!</p>
<p>This is going to diverge from the cannon of the show. Leo will be at the helm, but there will be scenes without him there to expand character interactions. <br/>I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or any of its characters! You can find Voltron: Legendary Defender on Netflix! Sit back and please Enjoy!</p>
<p>I have also uploaded/will upload this to Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Curtis (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villaromán Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>One year before the start of the show</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾</b>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rumbling. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What is that? Seismic activity?"<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We should get back to the ship." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A moment of just rumbling but no talking. And then--</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wha--? What <b>is </b>that?" A pause for no more than a second. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"<b>It can't be.</b>"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Run! Come on! Run!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The crunching of ice for a moment, the rumbling grows ever louder. Then, they all scream, and... The recording cuts out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>---</b>
</p>
<p>Leo was in shock at what he had just heard. The last moments of the Kerberos mission. Everyone seemed afraid to speak. Then, Admiral Ellen Sanda stood.</p>
<p>"We have confirmed that it was not seismic activity or any sort of space debris." While she didn't specifically say what it was, everyone was thinking it. Leo glanced at Adam and took a sharp breath when he saw the distress. He had been made aware of the argument that he and Shiro had, leading to their break-up. The male, while being good at hiding his emotions, still had some painfully obvious cues to how he was feeling. His jaw was set, and he had his fists clenched. </p>
<p>"We'll be sending another team to find them, right?" Adam asked, his voice wavering just a bit. Leo looked to the admiral, but her stern look wasn't a good sign. </p>
<p>"Of course we aren't. Not only would it take too long, but it's too dangerous." Leo tensed a little, opening and closing his mouth. "But what if they're alive?" He questioned, looking around. Everyone had a look of doubt on their face, but Admiral Sanda seemed firm.</p>
<p>"As I said, it's too dangerous. We will not risk other pilots' lives on the hope that the Kerberos crew is still alive." She waited for anyone to speak up, but she definitely had something else to say. Nobody said anything and waited for Admiral Sanda to continue. </p>
<p>"We will not be releasing information about the crash. It is now classified information. The public will be told that the Kerberos team crashed and the mission was a failure." That caused everyone to start mumbling, and Adam stood up. "What?! Admiral, those people had families! Two of them were in their early twenties! We can't--!" He was cut off by the Admiral standing. </p>
<p>"I will have you court-martialed for insubordination, Wickers! This information will create a mass panic!" She exclaimed, raising her voice. Adam looked around at everyone else, his eyes falling on Leo. He was silently pleading for Leo to help, but Leo couldn't do anything. Adam sighed and sat back down. "Sorry, Admiral. I was just... in shock..." She nodded and turned back to the full group.</p>
<p>"Everyone in this room has already signed papers to insure their silence in situations like these. You are dismissed..." Everyone stood and shuffled out, what they just learned weighing heavily on their minds. Was this the right thing to do? What happened exactly...?</p>
<p>Leo felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Adam, looking sad. They stood there for a second before Leo pulled him into a hug. "It's okay..." Leo murmured, glancing at his friend. He hadn't been too close to Takashi -he didn't even call the guy by his nickname!- but Adam was someone Leo did consider himself close to.</p>
<p>"Let's head to my room..." Leo muttered, not wanting the other to have a breakdown in the middle of the hall. He stepped towards the elevator to take them up to the small apartments. </p>
<p>
  <b>---</b>
</p>
<p>His apartment was small and had pictures hanging on the walls of him and his family, including his younger brother his family adopted. He missed them all so much... </p>
<p>He sat on the couch and stretched his arms out for Adam. It took a few moments but Leo was willing to wait until he sat down and tentatively leaned into the hug. Leo was used to comforting people, but Adam seemed almost awkward. </p>
<p>"You just learned your ex was abducted by aliens... How do you feel?" Leo tried to get Adam to talk. Again, it took a few moments. He could feel his friend trembling just a bit. </p>
<p>Then, the crying started. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Quiet Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo honestly thought that he could have a quiet night without any cadets causing trouble. He had to think again. </p><p>I will be referring to Pidge as a boy until it is revealed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">The Rise of Voltron</span>
</p><p>
  <b>≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾</b>
</p><p>Leo sat beside Adam as they ate dinner in the faculty cafeteria. It was a quiet night, and they were just enjoying the fact that there were no cadets causing trouble. Leo was especially thankful since someone blew up an entire box of chicken nuggets just the day before. Of course, it was hilarious, but his laughter had been reprimanded, and he had to clean it up along with the cadet who had done the exploding. </p><p>"Did you hear Commander Iverson going off on that cadet...? It was brutal," Leo spoke first, tilting his head to look at Adam. He only nodded, scratching his cheek. After a moment, Leo sighed. "He seemed a bit too hard on the kids... They're learning, you know?" </p><p>Adam sighed and said, "Leo, it's tough love. The cadets won't learn if they aren't told that they're wrong. Do you remember when you were a cadet?" Leo's face flushed, and he laughed softly. </p><p>"I got in trouble so many times. I'm sure the teachers just had it out for me." Adam smirked a bit and pat his back. "It's because you could blow up anything just by touching it. That's why I have a 'no touching' rule in my room." Adam nudged Leo, making the male laugh. He wrapped an arm around Adam, grinning.</p><p>Suddenly, a slightly younger male walked over. He was certainly around Adam and Leo's age. He seemed just a little shy, and Leo didn't recognize him. "Hey. Trying to find a place to sit?" He asked, noting that he had a full tray of food. </p><p>"Yeah, it's my first day on the job. It's a little intimidating," The male admitted. Leo nodded a little. "Everyone knows how that feels. You can sit down with us. I'm Leo." He nudged Adam, who offered a small smile. "My name's Adam. I'm looking forward to working with you." </p><p>The male sat down and smiled, looking relieved. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Curtis." Leo smiled just a bit. </p><p>They all spent a while talking and getting to know one another. After all, what was the rush? Besides, he saw Adam opening up to somebody. He might even enter the dating scene again! Leo chuckled and stood.</p><p>"Well, I'll be heading to bed. I'll see you both bright and early." He gave the two a mock salute and walked to the door. It slid open, allowing him to leave.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>The big letters read '<b>L5 North</b>', it was a short-cut that would take him straight to the elevator nearest to his room. The hallways were dim, but he could still see thanks to the helmet he wore. He could feel his small ponytail pressing into his head, and his bandana stuck out just a bit from under said helmet. </p><p>He paused by a guard, commenting, "Seems like a quiet night, am I right?" The guard let out a quiet laugh and shook his head. </p><p>"With cadets? No night is a quiet night." Leo snorted at the comment, watching as the guard left. He was about to continue when he heard a clattering sound. Curious, he turned to look down the hallway to see two recycling bins on the floor. Poor recycling bins... Who could've done this?</p><p>He stepped closer to see two cadets running as if they were chasing something. Or, someone. Leo quickly followed, sighing. Of course... These were young adults, they'd want to cause trouble on such a peaceful night. </p><p>So, he did the responsible thing and followed them. No way was he letting some cadets go do whatever they wanted. He had a responsibility.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>It didn't take too long for the cadets to reach their destination. A third cadet was sat on the roof, homemade computers surrounding him. He appeared startled as one of them, Lance or Hunk, apparently, had snuck up on them. </p><p>Apparently, they had built all of the stuff surrounding them. And it could scan the entire solar system. Very impressive for a cadet...</p><p>"You guys shouldn't be up here," He spoke, spooking all three. As soon as they realized just who he was, all of them looked a bit like kicked puppies. </p><p>"C'mon! I'm in the middle of something huge! Something... extraterrestrial! And it has to do with the Kerberos Mission!" The small one said. Leo froze for just a second before clearing his throat. "What are your names, cadets?" He spoke clearly and with a bit of force.</p><p>"Lance McClain."<br/>"Hunk Garrett."<br/>"Pidge Gunderson."</p><p>The names all hit Leo at the same time, but he could make them out at least somewhat. "So, Cadet Gunderson... What is all this stuff?" He was... willing to humor them if it had to do with the Kerberos Mission.</p><p>"The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake... It was lost because-- STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!" Pidge suddenly yelled, causing Hunk to flinch back before laying on his side. </p><p>Pidge took a moment to breathe deeply before saying, "I've been scanning the system and... picking up alien radio chatter." </p><p>"Woah, what? Aliens?!" Hunk sat up immediately while Lance looked very unconvinced. </p><p>Okay, so you're insane. Got it." Pidge grumbled, but Leo held up his hand. "Let him finish..." He was dead serious, and this made them all falter for a moment. No way did Leo believe in aliens, right?</p><p>"They keep repeating this one word... 'Voltron'. And tonight, it's going crazier than ever." Leo took a deep breath as Lance asked a very important question. </p><p>"How crazy?" Unfortunately, he didn't get a reply.</p><p><b>"Attention students! This is not a drill! We are on lockdown! Security situation <em>Zulu Niner</em>! Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice!"</b> Iverson's voice boomed over the speakers, making Leo gasp sharply.</p><p>"Wh... What's going on? What does that mean?" Hunk asked, looking at Leo. Leo ran a hand through his hair and said, "It was set in place after the Kerberos mission. Possible alien activity entering our atmosphere." </p><p>He wanted to get these cadets in, he really did, but Hunk pointed to the sky. "Is that what they're talking about?" Leo turned his head up to look, choking a bit. It's huge...</p><p>He used the binocular mode on his helmet to zoom in. "That's <em>not</em> one of ours," Leo confirmed. Pidge watched it streak across the sky. "No... It's one of theirs!" This sent all three into a minor state of panic. </p><p>"So you mean there really are aliens?!" Hunk asked, grabbing hold of Leo. Leo put a calming hand over his shoulder. "We've known since... since the Kerberos mission." </p><p>The ship crashed possibly five miles out and not two seconds later, the jeeps below powered to life and drove off towards the crash.</p><p>"We gotta see that ship!" Pidge exclaimed. Leo looked at the three. "Oh, no no no... No way am I letting you three go alone!" Hunk looked relieved for a moment, but Leo could see the writing on the wall.</p><p>"Not without me, at least. My job is to keep you three safe, and that's what I'm going to do." Pidge and Lance lit up, and they all eagerly followed Leo to an escape ladder. No doubt the doors would be locked now.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>Leo paused by the jeeps, staring at them for a moment. They'd never make it out to the crash in time... "Cadets... What we're about to do is incredibly illegal, but we're taking a jeep. Get in the back under the covers, and I'll get us through security. Do you understand?" All three nodded.</p><p>Leo used his thumbprint to scan the door before opening it, allowing all three to cram into the back. Except for, of course, Pidge, who took the front seat and hid under it. Seems like he got to decide that.</p><p>Leo hopped in before scanning his thumb again to start up the jeep. He pulled out and drove confidently to the security point. He wet his lips and rolled down the window to look at the security guard that he was sure he recognized.</p><p>"Zachary! My man! I've been called out to the site!" He put on a charming grin, but the guard only gave him a mild glare. </p><p>"My name isn't Zachary." Leo froze for a second before laughing. "I knew that... Zane...?" He tried again. Still, the guard was unamused. </p><p>"My name is Jean! And you have no access to leave!" The guard exclaimed. Leo was starting to panic and did the only thing he could do...</p><p>He punched the guard and floored it. "SORRY ZANDER!" He called out before driving across the desert. All three cadets popped up. </p><p>"That. Was. Awesome!" Lance exclaimed. Leo laughed quietly and ran a hand through his hair. "This is so gonna get me court-martialed... The Admiral is going to strangle me with her bare hands!" </p><p>He glanced at the three and looked them over. "Cadets? I'm not sure if you'll be cadets after this..." All three exchanged worried glances but seemed relatively prepared for the costs, except for Hunk. Hunk looked like he was about to throw up from Leo's poor driving over the rocky terrain.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>One minor accident later, and the three were positioned on a cliff, the jeep hidden away safely. Leo turned on the binocular vision on his helmet and looked in awe at the site. Meanwhile, Lance, who he assumed to be the leader, looked out of actual goggles.</p><p>"Woah... What the hell is that thing...? And who is <em>she</em>?" He questioned. Pidge let out an annoyed grumble and smacked him upside his head. </p><p>"Lance! Stay focused!" Lance flinched and huffed quietly. "Right... Sorry. Alien ship..." Leo pushed the eye protectors up and sighed. </p><p>"We'll never be able to get close to that thing. Galaxy Garrison has the best security I've ever seen." He looked at the three. </p><p>Hunk pretended to look upset but was already standing. "Man, I guess you're right... I suppose all we can do is get back to the barracks..." Leo let out a soft grunt, ready to scold him when Pidge grinned. </p><p>"Wait, they have a camera in there, and I've got the feed. Look!" Leo nodded a bit, thoroughly impressed with these cadets. Leo's eyes widened when he saw Takashi. </p><p>He was dressed in strange clothing and his hair was now white on the fringe. And that right arm of his...</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! What are you doing?!" He sounded so scared...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down, Shiro! We just need to keep you quarantined until we can run some tests!" Commander Iverson said, trying to keep him calm. Shiro shook his head rapidly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds!" He strained against the bindings holding him down. "Aliens are coming!"</em>
</p><p>"That's Shiro!" Leo looked up when Lance spoke. "He was the pilot of the Kerberos Mission! That guy's my hero!"</p><p>"I can't believe he's back..." Leo glanced back to the Garrison. Did Adam know that he was so close...?</p><p>"Where's the rest of the crew?" Pidge questioned before Iverson spoke again.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you know how long you've been gone?" He asked. Shiro took a shaky breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I don't know. Months? <b>Years?</b> Look, there's no time! Aliens are on their way here for a weapon! They'll <b>destroy</b> us! We have to find Voltron!" </em>
</p><p>Leo coughed on his own breath as Pidge exclaimed, "Voltron!"</p><p>
  <em>"Sir, take a look at this." It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic..." That explained why it looked odd to Leo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Put him under until we know what that thing can do," Iverson ordered. Shiro looked terrified now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! No, no no! Don't put me under! No! Please, there's no time!" He cried, but he couldn't get away from the sedative.</em>
</p><p>Leo looked on helplessly as Pidge looked distraught. "They didn't ask about the rest of the crew..." Leo nodded and stood. </p><p>"This isn't good. If they aren't listening to Shiro, then they won't listen to anyone else. We've gotta get him out of there." Hunk stood up. </p><p>"You're supposed to be an adult and a voice of reason. But weren't we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?" Leo grimaced. "Takashi and I knew each other... We've just gotta find a weak spot in the Garrison's surveillance."</p><p>"Could we tunnel in?" Lance suggested. Pidge chimed in with, "Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in!" Leo liked the enthusiasm to help Takashi out.</p><p>Hunk, however, was still looking hopeful that they could go back to the Garrison. "Or, we could head back, dress up like cooks, sneak into the commissary, and we can have ourselves a little late-night snack." He grinned and looked at everyone, but nobody was looking too impressed. </p><p>"If you want to leave, then go for it," Leo said firmly before turning back to the crash site. </p><p>"What we need is a distraction..." Lance decided. As if the gods heard his prayers, explosions went off. The cadets screamed and fell back while Leo looked on with a giddiness he hadn't felt in a while. </p><p>"Is that the aliens?! They got here too quickly if it was!" Hunk exclaimed, covering his head. Pidge leaned over the cliff and gasped. "No! Those were a distraction for him!" He pointed to a figure. "The guards are heading to the explosions, and he's sneaking in from the other side!"</p><p>Leo slid his visor down as Lance looked through the goggles. Something about that guy seemed... familiar...</p><p>"No way!" Lance exclaimed. "Oh, he is not beating us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!" Lance jumped up and got into the jeep, Leo quickly following. Regardless of what Lance was talking about, this was their chance.</p><p>"Who is it?" Hunk questioned as he and Pidge got up to get in as well. </p><p>"Keith! I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" Now it made sense. He knew the guy looked familiar... </p><p>"Wait, who's Keith?!" Pidge asked as Leo floored it down the slope. </p><p>"He's a former cadet! Got kicked out for bad behavior!" Leo explained as he turned the jeep sharply, turning on the thrusters to stop the jeep from tumbling. He was really pushing this thing, though. It wouldn't be able to handle a full fall.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>By the time they got in, Keith was just starting to support Takashi. Lance immediately stepped in. "Nope! No, no, no. No, you don't, I'm saving Shiro." He went to support Takashi's other side.</p><p>"Who are you?" Keith asked, confused. Lance looked unimpressed and huffed. </p><p>"Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance." There was an awkward moment of silence. "We were in the same class at the Garrison?" Lance tried again. </p><p>"Really? Are you an... engineer?" Keith questioned, clearly not remembering poor Lance. </p><p>"No! We were, like, rivals! You know--" Leo stepped in before things could continue. </p><p>"Guys! I want Takashi out of here as much as you, but we've got to <em>move</em>!" He exclaimed, putting a hand on both of their backs and pushing them along. </p><p>"Wait, aren't you a teacher at the Garrison?" Keith questioned, looking concerned. Leo waved him off and said, "I'm friends with Adam, Takashi's ex-boyfriend. Long story, now let's go!" </p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>Leo stepped outside and looked towards the guards with Hunk and Pidge. "Those guys looked pissed..." Leo murmured. Hunk chimed in with, "Yeah, and they're coming fast." The two looked at each other before Leo rushed over to the two helping Shiro.</p><p>"Guys, I'll take Takashi and Cadet Gunderson. Kogane, you take Cadets McClain and Garrett." Keith glared at Leo.</p><p>"I don't trust you. You might just take him back to the Garrison," Keith accused. Leo groaned. </p><p>"I told you, I want to help him! And my main mission right now is to keep these cadets safe, which now extends to you and Takashi. It'll be safer. You need to take McClain and Garrett to make it look like you have Takashi as well. I can slip away with Takashi and Gunderson. Tell me where to meet you."</p><p>Keith looked from Shiro to Leo before sighing. "A house, thirty miles north-west. Careful for the steep cliffs. Your jeep won't survive there." He passed Shiro over to Leo, who carefully put him into the Jeep before helping Pidge in. "I'll see you guys on the other side. Be careful." </p><p>Leo gave the three a nod before watching as Keith drove off with the two. He waited until the guards followed them. Leo could only hope that they would make it.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>Takashi was starting to stir when Leo finally made it to the house. Keith was the first one there as Leo helped the groaning man out. </p><p>"Welcome back to the land of the living, Takashi. Leo Villaromán at your service." Leo offered a smile but knew when to give people space. Keith and Takashi clearly knew each other. He motioned for the cadets to follow him, glancing back at the two briefly. </p><p>When the two walked inside, Keith pulled a cloth off a board, revealing... nonsense to Leo. He didn't quite understand it all. Takashi voiced all their opinions when he asked, "What have you been working on...?"</p><p>Keith took a deep breath before saying. "I-I can't explain it, really... After I was booted out the Garrison, I was kind of... lost and found myself drawn out to this place... It was like something... some energy was telling me to search..." Keith turned to look at everyone. </p><p>Shiro summed up everyone's thoughts when he asked, "For what?" Keith looked away and sighed. "Well, I didn't really know... until I stumbled across this area." He used his fingers to glide along an area on a map he had circled. </p><p>"It's... an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings... Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion," Keith's voice was soft, and he certainly seemed quite confused, "But they all share clues leading to some... event, some arrival happening last night... Then, you showed up." He turned to Shiro. Both Keith and Shiro turned to look at Leo and the cadets.</p><p>"I should thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right?" Shiro questioned, stepping over and offering his new hand to Lance. Lance reached out but hesitated, glancing up at the older man. Was he scared? Just nervous to be meeting his idol? It was hard to tell for Leo. He had his arms crossed. He was wary over that arm, but he trusted Shiro. </p><p>Finally, he shook Shiro's hand, and Leo let out a sigh of relief. Shiro turned to look at the other two, and Pidge decided to speak. "The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge." Pidge happily shook his hand. </p><p>Then, Shiro's eyes landed on him. "Takashi. I'm Leo, I uh... I know Adam. I'm not sure if you remember me but..." Leo trailed off. Shiro laughed and nodded.</p><p>"You were the kid that blew up Admiral Sanda's office when she first took over. You got Adam in trouble with you." Leo looked a bit surprised but laughed and nodded. "That's how we met. Adam... I'll tell you about him after... It's a pleasure to see you again, Takashi, even if we barely knew each other." </p><p>Shiro turned back to the group entirely, and Pidge asked, "So, did anyone from your crew make it out?" Shiro tilted his head down just a bit. "I'm not sure... I remember the mission and being capture. After that, it's just bits and pieces." Hunk suddenly cut in, a bit frantic. </p><p>"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens... Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming <em>for us</em>? Where are they at this very moment?" Leo could understand where Hunk was coming from. He was concerned too. He looked to Shiro, who sighed a bit as his eyes drifted to the floor.</p><p>"I can't really put it together. I remember the word 'Voltron'..." Leo looked up and took a sharp breath. "Did you say Voltron?" He looked at the other members. Shiro nodded, a bit surprised. "It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why." </p><p>"Then it looks like we need to find it first if it's a weapon," Leo decided, crossing his arms. Hunk scratched his chin for a moment before grabbing Pidge's backpack.</p><p>"Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look, it's his girlfriend," Hunk chuckled nervously, holding up a picture. Leo stepped a little closer and narrowed his eyes. <em>That doesn't look right...</em></p><p>Pidge suddenly snatched it away, glaring. "Hey, give me that! What were you doing rummaging through my stuff?" He grabbed the backpack away in a huff.</p><p>"W-well, I was looking for a candy bar. But, then, I started reading his diary." Leo laughed quietly, a bit shocked. </p><p>"WHAT?!" Leo was pretty sure Pidge's voice cracked, but he wasn't going to comment on it. Hunk continued, though. "I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks like a Fraunhofer line." Okay, now Leo was intrigued and moved closer. </p><p>"Frown who?" Kieth asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron. I think I can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter," Hunk said rapidly. Leo grinned a bit, but then his smile fell.</p><p>"Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" Lance explained. Leo sighed and stepped forward. </p><p>"I don't think I can join you guys. I'm pretty much a wanted criminal at this point as it is... Ack, I should've never let you kids leave the Garrison... No offense, Shiro." Leo rubbed his eyes before looking up. "I think my mission's done with... I kept you kids safe, and now it's time to... go to prison, I guess?" Leo wasn't sure what to expect.</p><p>Shiro placed an arm on his shoulder and said, "Hold on... I don't think your mission is done quite yet. We're all still in danger." Leo nodded tensely, though it didn't ease his worries. Still, he shook his head. "Cadet Garrett, please continue." Hunk nodded and unfolded a piece of paper.</p><p>"It's quite fascinating, really. The wavelength looks like this." Leo only got a second to look at it before Keith snatched it away. </p><p>"Hey!" Lance exclaimed, crossing his arms. It didn't stop Keith on his mission to show everyone something. He held it up to a picture, making everyone fall silent. The picture was of a nearby rocky outcrop. </p><p>"Well, guys, I think we'd better hurry..." Leo decided.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>It didn't take long at all to get to where the wavelength matched. This place felt... weird, to Leo. It just had a spark in the air. He shook his head and looked at Lance as he said, "Okay, I admit it. This is super freaky." </p><p>Leo glanced over to Hunk and Pidge, who had the Voltron-finder. Pidge was holding the antennae and Hunk was holding the actual device. "I'm getting a reading!" Hunk exclaimed as the machine beeped, and he quickly bumped past Pidge. Everyone glanced at each other before following Hunk. </p><p>The machine started to go crazy as they reached a cave. Leo could hear his heart racing. Leo immediately slid down the hill to get to the cave, stumbling a bit. "Oof..." He turned and gave a thumbs up, only to immediately have Pidge run straight into him and topple them both over.</p><p>Leo blinked up at the sky before laughing and sitting up, helping the young cadet up as well. "Ah, that was great! C'mon, up." He smiled and stood as the others skidded down. He turned to the cave and peeked in before stepping inside, the others on his heels. </p><p>Inside were carvings and drawings, they looked old... It was incredible... </p><p>"What are these...?" Shiro asked. Keith gently touched one and said, "These are the carvings I told you about. They're everywhere around here." Leo turned slightly as Lance started to inspect one, bringing one hand up from his hips to wipe away a bit of dust. Suddenly, they lit up, and he jumped back to the safety of the group.</p><p>"Woah. Woah!" Leo caught him and glanced around, confused. He looked to Keith for some explanation, but Keith only shook his head. "They've... never done that before." </p><p>Suddenly, the ground started to glow and crack. Leo didn't even have time to register it before the ground gave way. Leo lowered his visor as they fell down some sort of... underground waterfall? </p><p>Leo screamed as the ground gave way and they fell into some sort of shallow pool. Leo groaned in pain, having landed on his arm. He flinched and slowly stood, cradling it. That wasn't good. He was helped up by Keith before looking around. He quickly made a makeshift sling out of his coat before glancing around. Lance was staring in awe at something. </p><p>"They are everywhere..." He heard someone say. He couldn't tell who... It was a giant, mechanical blue lion. It was almost staring down at them, though Leo couldn't see any actual movement or life. A blue forcefield surrounded it. </p><p>"Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Pidge asked, holding his backpack. "It... must be..." Shiro confirmed. </p><p>"This is what's been causing all of this crazy energy out here," Keith said. Nobody could tear their eyes off of it. Keith slowly stepped forward. It was huge... But everyone kept following. </p><p>"It looks like it's surrounded by some sort of forcefield..." Leo noted, glancing around. "Is there a way to get through it?" No one could respond, but Lance was walking oddly, swaying back and forth. </p><p>"Does anyone else get the feeling that it's staring at them?" Leo glanced up but felt nothing. And, apparently, nobody else did either. "No..." Shiro said. Lance shook his head. </p><p>"Yeah, the eyes are totally following me..." He sounded as if he was in a trance. Leo was starting to get concerned and grabbed his arm. "Hold on... This thing is a weapon, right? We have to be careful." He looked around, and while everyone seemed to agree, they were still curious. </p><p>Keith made it to the lion first, staring up at it. He touched the forcefield but nothing happened. "Well...? Any plans?" Leo asked, leaning on the forcefield. "Maybe you just have to knock," Lance said. Leo chuckled but watched as Lance knocked on it twice. </p><p>What sort of thing made a forcefield that dissolved when knocked on? Leo yelped as it disappeared, falling to the ground. He looked down as the ground started to rumble and glow. He stood quickly, a little panicked. </p><p>
  <em>Five lions, almost all identical to the one in front of them formed together to create Voltron. He had a huge flaming sword and swung it.</em>
</p><p>Lance murmured a quiet, "Woah... Uh... Did everyone just see that?" Leo nodded, a bit dazed.</p><p>"Voltron is a robot! A huge, awesome robot!" Hunk exclaimed. Pidge continued by saying, "And this is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are..." Leo took a shaky breath, holding his chest. </p><p>"This is... insane..." Leo muttered, glancing around. </p><p>"This is what they're looking for..." Shiro muttered. Keith agreed and whispered, "Incredible..." </p><p>Suddenly, the lion stood, causing Pidge and Hunk to yell out in fear. It lowered its head and opened its mouth. A ramp folded out. Everyone hesitated for a moment. Then, Lance chuckled and ran on without a second thought. Leo followed quickly, intrigued. </p><p>The inside was sleek and futuristic. At the cockpit, Lance sat down, looking a bit confused. Then, he sat down. After a moment, he crossed his arms and put one leg over the other. "Here we go." Before he could do anything else, the chair suddenly moved to sit in front of the control panel, making him yelp. Everything lit up. The screen opened to show the cave.</p><p>Everyone else, who had followed, looked around in awe. Then, Hunk said nervously, "You know, just so we're all on the same page, we're on an alien lion superweapon." Before anyone could respond, Lance froze up. </p><p>"Woah! Did you guys just hear that?!" He looked around, but it seemed like no one knew what Lance was talking about, including Leo. </p><p>"Hear what?" Keith asked, confused. Lance looked down, "I-I think it's trying to talk to me." He sounded unsure. He hummed a bit before looking down at the control panel. then, he pressed a few buttons. </p><p>Leo tried to hold still as the lion stood and roared, making Pidge and Hunk cry out. Lance, however, seemed confident. "Okay. Got it. Now, let's try this!" He grabbed hold of two levers and pushed them forward. Leo fell back as the Lion burst through the walls of the cave. </p><p>"Ta-- ah! Takashi! Can you lend me a hand?!" Leo yelled out as he hit the wall. The cat's thrusters just barely saved them, but Leo was tossed around quite a bit before Shiro managed to grab him. It was a good thing too because they suddenly took off and did a barrel roll. </p><p>Everyone was screaming, Leo was just barely able to hold onto something, Lance's piloting doing nothing to keep the lion steady. </p><p>"You are... the worst pilot... ever!" Keith yelled out. Lance couldn't even get out a response as the lion only sped up. </p><p>"Oh lord, forgive me for whatever I did to deserve this!" Leo cried as the lion landed and started to run. "Isn't this awesome?!" Lance asked excitedly as the lion started to even out. Leo shakily sat down and started to laugh. </p><p>"Make it stop! <em>Make it stop</em>!" Hunk cried. Lance only grinned. "I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!" Leo suddenly felt a lot less giddy. It was as if the lion was... showing off? Suddenly, the lion blasted off once again. </p><p>"Where are you going?!" Keith demanded, looking at Lance. Lance looked a bit annoyed and said, "I just said it's on autopilot! Besides, it says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it." </p><p>"What did it say, <b>exactly</b>?" Pidge demanded as Leo crawled back to the front. Lance looked confused for just a moment before explaining, "It's not like it's saying words. It's more like... feeding ideas into my brain... kind of." Leo laughed and stood. "Good explanation. Shame we can't all feel it." </p><p>"If this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, you know, give it to them?! Maybe they'll leave us alone!" Hunk reasoned. For some reason, Leo really doubted that, and his doubts were only confirmed by Shiro saying, "You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't' stop until everything is dead." </p><p>"Oh, that doesn't sound too pleasant. Thanks for making me think we'd meet a bunch of cat aliens, Takashi!" Leo snapped sarcastically, getting tired of being thrown around.</p><p>"Well--!" Shiro was about to say something, but he was cut off by the lion roaring as the exited the atmosphere. </p><p>"There's nothing...?" Leo murmured. However, before he could relax, a huge ship appeared, making Leo gasp. </p><p>"Holy crap! Is that an alien ship?!" Hunk asked, panicked. Shiro could only look on in fear. "They found me..." </p><p>Suddenly, purplish lasers shot out, trying to hit the lion. "We've got to get it out of here!" Pidge exclaimed. Lance nodded. </p><p>"Hang on!" Leo clung to anything he could, gulping. "I think I know what to do!" </p><p>"Be careful, man! This isn't a simulator!" Pidge yelled. Leo could feel himself paling. "What?! Have you guys even passed the simulator?!" He shouted. </p><p>"Uh... No!" Lance grinned and flew straight towards the ship firing at them. He pushed down the levers, causing the lion to pause and shoot out a beam of blue energy at the ship, carving a nice line into the side and causing it to explode along the sides. </p><p>"Now, let's try this!" He pulled the levers back, starting invasive maneuvers as it attacked the ship with its giant claws. Sparks and yet more explosions followed, making Leo laugh in excitement. </p><p>"Nice job, Lance," Shiro said approvingly. Leo nodded and said, "I'm really impressed! We're not dead!" </p><p>Lance nodded and said, "Let's lead these guys away from our planet." He turned the lion and started to lead the ship away from our planet." Leo nodded in agreement. </p><p>The ship turned and started speeding towards them. "That isn't good! They're not firing, but we're losing space fast!" Leo exclaimed. Hun shivered and said, "Are we seriously okay with this entire situation? Because I am <em>not</em> on board with this, guys." </p><p>Keith huffed and asked, "Where are we?" Leo looked out the window and gasped. "Takashi... Is that...?" He quietly asked Shiro.</p><p>"It's Kerberos," Shiro confirmed. Pidge looked up. "That's impossible! It takes months for our ships to get this far out! It's only been five seconds!" </p><p>Suddenly, something big opened up in front of the lion. It spiraled and was a deep blue color with runes. </p><p>"What is that?!" Hunk asked, looking at Lance. "This may seem crazy, but I think the lion wants us to go through there!" </p><p>"You can't be serious..." Leo looked around. Pidge gulped and asked, "Where does it go?" Lance only shook his head. He didn't know. Leo and Shiro looked at each other. </p><p>"Takashi? You outrank me... What should we do?" Leo asked, glancing around at the... the children that surrounded them. Could they even risk it?</p><p>Shiro sighed and said, "Whatever's going on, the lion knows more than we do... I think we should trust it... But we're a team now, so we should decide together..." Leo wet his lips and nodded. </p><p>I agree whole-heartedly with you, Takashi," Leo nodded, placing a hand on Lance's seat. The others followed suit. Whatever was on the other side of that thing, it had to be safer than what was behind them...</p><p class="">"Alright," Lance said, "I guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." And with that final quip, he pressed the levers forward, making the lion speed into the portal thing. It closed up right behind them...</p><p class="">
  <b>≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾</b>
</p><p class="">
  
</p><p class="">
  <b>Made with this: <a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/163761">https://picrew.me/image_maker/163761</a></b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, guys! What do you think?</p>
<p>Do you like Leo?</p>
<p>The story will start very soon! I know it was short, about 700~ words, but I'm pretty happy with it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>